


"And Frosty Officiated..."

by Medie



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the meadow we can build a snowman,<br/>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown<br/>He'll say: Are you married?<br/>we'll say: No man,<br/>But you can do the job<br/>when you're in town.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"And Frosty Officiated..."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SV Holiday Fic exchange. [](http://moekat.livejournal.com/profile)[**moekat**](http://moekat.livejournal.com/) totally chose fantastic lyrics in the form of:

"Marry me."

The words were out in a puff of warm breath before he even realized he was speaking them but speak them he did and, as Lana stopped and stared, Whitney was sure of one thing. He didn't regret saying them. Far from it. They were the words he'd been trying to find ever since he'd come home. From the moment he'd stepped off the plane at the base and seen her waiting with the other families, he'd felt them pushing at his chest, determined to be spoken but he hadn't known what they were.

Now he knew. Now they were out and over the snowman they'd been building, Lana was staring at him in surprised silence but as the silence stretched out, Whitney didn't mind. If anything he felt more relaxed than he'd been in a long time. He smiled breathlessly, knowing his cheeks were red from the cold and eyes bright with excitement.

A laugh bubbled to her lips and she reached out for his hand. With bright eyes, red cheeks, and a smile to match his, Lana shook her head at him, "You're crazy, Whit."

Whitney caught her hand, pulling her into his arms and swinging her about. "Yeah, I am. Absolutely, undeniably, crazy in love with you." He grinned wickedly at her. "So yeah, I'm crazy." He kissed her soundly, ignoring the fact both their mouths were chapped and dry from the bitter cold. "Insane."

He swung her around again and she squealed, gloved hands grabbing at the slick material of his jacket, and they stumbled in the snow, losing their footing. They fell into the snow in a heap, laughing together. "Marry me," he said again, looking up at her. Lana had landed atop him and was smiling down at him, her long hair falling about her face in a tousled mess, snow falling into the dark mass of it. "Marry me and we'll have five kids, a dog named Fred, Christmas at the Talon and a snowman in the front yard every year."

Lana giggled again and dropped her head to rest her forehead against his. "You are completely and absolutely insane, Whitney....but," she lifted her head, tilting it and grinning at him. "I love you anyway and I'll marry you but there's just one thing..."

His brow furrowed and he sat up, "What? What's wrong?"

She gave him a conspiratorial look. "It's Christmas Eve. I know for a fact Reverend Matthews is in Metropolis having dinner with his daughters and won't be back until tonight for the service and I'm having a church wedding buster." This was said with a light punch to his shoulder. "That means no trip to the town hall."

Whitney grinned and lunged forward, pinning her into the snow. "Oh yeah? Barely engaged and already Bridezilla emerges." He tilted his head, looking at her from mirthful eyes. "You're going to make Chloe wear the ugliest pink taffeta creation you can find, aren't you?" He shook his head ruefully. "Who would've imagined you'd be capable of such cruelty?"

"As if she would." Lana giggled, pulling him down for another kiss. "Besides, no Reverend, no wedding."

"Well, how about we make ourselves a reverend?" He teased, rolling off of her and helping her to her feet. "We'll use our friend here," he waved extravagantly to indicate the snowman they'd been working on. "Get him a bible, a good hat, maybe a collar and he's all set." Whitney wrapped a companionable arm around the snowman's shoulder only to look dismayed as the head rolled off into the snow. "Okay, he may need a new head but never fear," he squeezed it slightly. "Our Reverend Frosty is a good man. He'll be right as, er, snow in no time."

Laughing, his newly-minted fiancee watched him rush to rebuild the head then put it back atop the snowman's rotund body. "Whitney..." She managed, trying to suppress her giggles. "Did I mention you're crazy?"

"You might've." He pulled her close. "I don't care how I marry you, Lana, or where, or when...it's the marriage I'm after, not the ceremony."

"Well, you'd better show up," She mock-threatened with her most sternest expression. "In uniform, hair neat and shoes spit shined. Understood soldier?"

Whitney released her, stepped back, and executed a flawless salute. "Yes ma'am! Understood ma'am!" He winked and relaxed almost immediately. Too quickly and that fact did not go unnoticed. "So, will Reverend Frosty do?" He brushed imaginary lint from the snowman's midsection, watching her with an almost painfully earnest gaze and creating the impression he wasn't asking about just a snowman.

Lana smiled tenderly, pulling off her soaking wet glove and reaching up to cup his cheek in one cool, small hand, "He'll do." She agreed solemnly. "However, we'd probably better have a ceremony at some point with Reverend Matthews...Just so he doesn't get offended. He's really a dear old man and he did christen us both...if he doesn't get to perform the ceremony, it'll break his heart. We can't do that to him. It'd be cruel."

A smile spread across his features and he nodded. "True." He looked down at the snowman, "Say, buddy, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course he can," Lana answered for him. "We didn't give him a mouth."

Whitney looked over with a rueful expression. "You're right," he observed. "We didn't." He considered this for a moment then grinned. "Ah well, mute snowmen tell no tales. He'll keep the secret and the good Reverend will be none the wiser." He held out a hand. "So...shall we?"

"Let's." Lana agreed wholeheartedly. Shedding their gloves, they clasped hands before their snowy parson, looked deep into each other's eyes and then stopped. "Which one of us goes first?" She wondered but then, after a moment's contemplation, she smiled and said, "I, Lana Lang, take you Whitney Fordman to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health...no matter what meteors may fall..." To her credit, she only half giggled at the words. "Until death do us part." With it said, she bounced once and squeezed his hands. "Your turn..."

"My turn." He nodded once, the words quiet and solemn. The tone more so than the words sent a excited thrill down his wife to be's spine. "I, Whitney Fordman, take you Lana Lang - soon to be Fordman - to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health..." He paused and grinned. "No matter what meteors may fall...until death do us part...as long as we both shall live and, uh..." He grinned sheepishly. "I think I got mixed up."

She smiled and shook her head. "It sounded perfect to me." She took a step forward, intent on kissing him, then stopped and looked at the 'Reverend'. "Can we..."

"I don't think he'll complain. He won't even see." Whitney assured. "We forgot his eyes too."

"And his ears." Lana looked embarrassed. "Do you think he even knows we just got married?"

Glancing over at the snowman, her new husband considered it then turned back to her. "He knows." He assured then bent to kiss her gently. "And see, he even said I could kiss the bride."

"I didn't hear..." She paused, "Oh," smiling, she threw her arms about his neck and kissed him deeply, "I did hear that. Didn't you? He said I could kiss the groom." Her smile widened as she elaborated, "He's a very forward thinking Reverend."

"He is at that." Whitney kissed her again. "We need to build ourselves clergy more often. Maybe for the christening?"

Lana arched a brow and then grinned. "One thing at a time, soldier." She teased. "One thing at a time." Pressing closer, she offered up her lips once more. "First...the honeymoon."


End file.
